


The Bet

by Kel (greylady)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greylady/pseuds/Kel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George surprises Hermione after a poker game... HG/RW, HG/AJ implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is intended as a transformative work and no infringement on the copyright holders' rights is intended.

"He what?"

George Weasley winced, then grinned rakishly at his youngest brother's girlfriend.

"He put you up as collateral," he replied to the irate witch, who was still wearing a rather worn pair of flannel men's pajama bottoms and an almost transparent cotton top.

"I don't believe you." Hermione replied.

"Oh, he did." George replied, leering at the bleary-eyed witch.

"I believe he put me up as collateral, as you claim," Hermione retorted, narrowing her eyes at the smug redhead, "I just don't believe you won me."

"Oh, well." George grimaced, then continued, "He didn't tell you?"

"Not a word." Hermione replied. "And without proof, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's reasonable." George agreed, pulling a cocktail napkin out of his pocket and handing it to her, "This good enough?"

Hermione looked down at the cocktail napkin with "Services of girlfriend" written on it in Ron's messy handwriting. A quick charm later, and the I.O.U was verified to be both owed to George and from Ron.

She dropped her head on the table and moaned, "I can't possibly face this without a very large mug of coffee. And then I'm going to kill him."

"That's also reasonable." George laughed. "So you'll do it."

"It would serve him right if I refused, but... I'll do it. You have to back me up when I tell your mother at dinner tomorrow."

"What are you telling my mother?" George replied with a frown.

"That your prat of a brother is neither dating me any longer, nor likely ever providing her with grandchildren." Hermione's voice was still muffled by the table.

"Deal." George replied, rubbing his hands together greedily.

***

"You didn't say anything about costumes." Hermione was grumpy, despite having had not one but two very large mugs of coffee and a headache potion for breakfast.

"Don't tell me Ronnikins never asks you to dress up in your old uniform." George teased, knowing from Hermione's occasional rants that she was often asked to play that sort of game and hated every second of it.

"This isn't my old uniform." Hermione's voice was dry. She held up some scraps of leather held together with silver buckles.

George leered. "Nope, it's a lot hotter than an old schoolgirl uniform."

Hermione sighed, then turned the leather harness around in her hands.

"True. I'm going to need some help with this." She looked up and caught George's grin, "Someone else's help, preferably. I'm not exactly thrilled with you right now, either."

George threw his hands up in the air and gestured around the empty flat."Do you see anyone else here?"

"Fine. Just... give me a moment." Hermione moved behind a hastily conjured screen.

There were rustling sounds, some mutters, and a couple of swears from behind the screen before she emerged. The harness was mostly in place, and comprised the equivalent of a leather bikini with crossed straps about the torso and upper arms.

"Fasten me up." Hermione said, turning and presenting her back to George. He made quick work of the buckles, tightening the straps until they pressed into her skin slightly. Hermione made a muffled noise that he pretended not to hear.

She then went back behind the screen and returned with heavy cuffs on her wrists and ankles, which she fidgetted with before adding a leather half-mask.

"How's that?" she asked, unconsciously thrusting her chest out slightly to ease the pressure of the straps across her shoulder blades.

"Perfect. Just..." George waved his wand, and applied a dark lipstick and fastened her hair into a long tight braid. "What do you think?"

Hermione moved in front of a mirror. She studied her reflection, turning to see her back, and then dropping to her knees suddenly.

"I like the cushioning charm, it's very good."

"Well, this is being recorded for a shared fantasy." George shrugged, "No reason to make it too uncomfortable."

"Hmmm." Hermione hummed. "You're sure the privacy charms will hold?"

"Of course." George reassured her, "We tested them extensively."

"Why can't Angelina do the recording with you again?"

"She's having problems with morning sickness, and the anti-nausea potion reacts badly with the charm. She's going to be directing, though... as soon as the nausea fades."

"Right them. I'll just wait here." Hermione looked up at George and winked.

George smirked and went behind the screen to change into his own outfit. He emerged just as Angelina came into the empty flat with a large box floating behind her.

"Alright, love?" he asked, coming forward to kiss his wife affectionately.

Angelina nodded, and snuggled into him slightly. After a moment, she went over to Hermione and pulled her up from the floor. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Angelina said into Hermione's ear, "I was worried we'd have to delay the release of this one, that you wouldn't be willing to record with us since you got back together with Ron."

"Ron lost her in a card game last night." George said, smirking at the embracing witches, "And Hermione decided that she'd honor the bet to the fullest extent."

Angelina gaped at him, "He used her as a marker?"

George grinned. "Said it was only fair for her to participate in Wheeze merchandise development for him."

Angelina laughed, "He didn't..."

"Prat deserves this. And so do I..." Hermione smirked. "Now, are you going to let me play with your husband for fun and profit, or did I get all dressed up for nothing?"

"Oh, by all means. Let the games begin..." Angelina laughed, waving her wand at the box and placing the contents around the room. "Hermione, you'll start submissive, alright?"

"As my lady and director commands." Hermione agreed.

Angelina positioned the last of the set, and George clamped Hermione's wrist bands together behind her back before positioning her on her knees on a platform. At the wave of Angelina's wand, he began running his hands over her exposed skin, lightly enough to tickle.

Hermione felt her annoyance fade as George's hands pressed her forward and traced over her shoulders. He pulled gently on her braid to raise her face, then kissed her deeply. Hermione shifted, enjoying the press of the leather into her skin and the faint scratch of his stubble against her face.

She moaned slightly as he pulled away, trying to follow him, but he left her there. She opened her eyes and watched him come back with a set of clamps in his hands. He unfastened the cups of her top, exposing her breasts and hummed at the sight of her tightly erect nipples. With deft movements, he attached the clamps to her nipples, and tweaked them to start the vibration spell.

Hermione felt her knees moved apart by a spell from Angelina and moaned softly. A quick slap of George's hand on her ass and a hissed "quiet" made her squirm more. An unseen spell increased the vibration against her nipples, and the application of a stinging whip against her thighs and back had her shuddering in place.

Another spell had a phantom mouth moving against her, ignoring the straps and clamps. It moved across her belly, over her hip, and nipped up her spine. Hermione shuddered and moaned, closing her eyes.

A tap on her mouth had her opening her lips and eagerly suckling the cock presented to her. She wrapped her tongue around him and quickly sucked him partway into her mouth, moaning at the feel of him against her lips and tongue. She traced her tongue around the head of his cock, feeling his hands moving to her hair again and tugging her forward. She pushed back, sucking hard and let him come out of her mouth with a pop. The whip hit her harder and she grunted.

Angling her head, she sucked and licked her way down the underside of his cock and to his balls, tracing around them with her tongue as she sucked them into her mouth and pressing soft nips against his skin with her lips.

"Fuck." George said, his cock hitting her face as he twitched.

Hermione pulled back, tracing up the base of his cock with her tongue and sucking the head back into her mouth with a twisting motion. She squirmed and moaned as he pulled her off him by her hair. He threw her backwards, and she mentally thanked the cushioning charm again as he slammed his cock into her cunt. She twisted her hands and the cuffs released letting her grab his arse and pull him closer.

He grabbed her braid and tugged her backwards into a bow, her breasts thrust up and rubbing against his chest. Hermione resisted the urge to watch Angelina watching them, and felt reassured when another charm slipped along her body carrying with it Angelina's approval in the form of phantom kisses.

The sex was fast and intense, and Hermione saw stars before she screamed her way through her orgasm. She blinked dazedly up into George's smiling face as he helped her up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. The charmed toys had fallen away at orgasm to avoid overstimulation, and now even with her breasts exposed she just felt relaxed and content.

"Alright, Hermione?" George asked as Angelina's charm re-dressed them both.

"Very alright, George," Hermione laughed, and then caught Angelina up into an embrace when she rushed over.

"That was gorgeous, love. And you, my brilliant husband! Fabulous!" Angelina cried, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. She turned to Hermione and grinned, "Do you mind if I keep an original out of the privacy charm for private use? It looked like brilliant fun, and you're more flexible than I am."

"Of course you may, Angelina. He is your husband..." Hermione teased. "Just don't let Ron see it, or I'll never hear the end of it."

***

Molly's response to Hermione's quiet explanation was resigned. Angelina had her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and was rubbing her back soothingly through the conversation, which probably helped.

"I can't condone it, what was that boy thinking?" Molly said sadly, "Are you mad at him?"

"Not exactly, Molly." Hermione replied. She leaned into Angelina and continued, "I'm not mad about helping out with product development, working with Angelina is wonderful... I'm just not sure I trust him. He didn't ask before he promised my time, and I don't think I can continue a relationship with someone who doesn't respect me."

"Understandable, dear... well, I still consider you family, so don't let my son chase you away."

"Don't worry about that, Molly." Angelina replied, "We're not letting her give up on the whole family just yet..."

Hermione hid her grin in Angelina's shoulder.


End file.
